


The Missing Piece

by vanillarara



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillarara/pseuds/vanillarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been chosen as one of the people to compete in creative writing in our grade and we've been asked to practice making a short story and this is the outcome. It's basically just the summary of the anime though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I've been chosen as one of the people to compete in creative writing in our grade and we've been asked to practice making a short story and this is the outcome. It's basically just the summary of the anime though.

Music changes the world; it’s what they believed in. They were six different individuals stringed together by their songs. But it wasn’t just any song; it was _her song_ that touched all their frozen and fragile hearts. It took some time to get used to but they were all getting along just fine later on. Every one of them feeling mutual affection towards the girl that saved them from the emotional ride that is their life.

The songs she make is like something sent from above that fill their hearts with this lighthearted feeling. And even if it’s already a common occurrence, they’re all still very thankful whenever she gives them her composition that she made while thinking of them, only them. It’s what fuels them through a bad and hectic day. But after they debuted, there’s this foreigner that calls himself a prince. He says he’s better than them and that he’s the only one worthy of her precious songs.

Saying all this of course left a bad impression on the other guys. He’s not the only one capable of making something out of those compositions. His poetry is not worth anything if he’s alone, is what they thought. But she saw not the actual situation but through it. She saw the greater potential in them, including the pseudo-prince. She imagined all seven of them making perfect harmony that’s definitely much better than the one before. The addition of one being a great factor in this difference.

It was an absurd suggestion for them. They just can’t see themselves singing with that self-centered foreigner. But with the mindset that it was for her, they tried to make friends with him. It actually went well after they got to know each other. And it was what led them to practice sessions that they never thought possible before. His singing blended well with their group. They felt as if his voice was the missing piece in the puzzle of this melody. It made them happy, it made them complete.


End file.
